


a morning of favorites

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kira, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Today, on hir favorite type of morning, in hir favorite cafe, about to have hir favorite drink... Kira'd like to have it with hir favorite barista.





	a morning of favorites

Kira likes winter mornings best. The chilly air, the possibility of snow, the calm of it all because no one wants to step outside into the cold. Hir can bundle up in a blanket and stay toasty and inside. Or hir gets to wear the matching hat and scarf Derek knitted hir, together with the shark gloves that were a gift from Malia when hir goes out. If it's the later, a sugary sweet hot drink is a must as well, which is the best excuse to plop down in Cool Beans, the cafe two blocks from hir apartment with hir favorite barista.

 

Stiles always greets hir with a wide grin and a cheesy line. Kira is a bit awkward when first meeting new people, but somehow Stiles met hir awkward with his own brand of overenthusiasm that made hir laugh and relax almost at once. They've become kind of friends ever since.

 

Today Stiles humms the Jaws tune as Kira approaches the till, having clearly seen hir shark gloves.

 

Kira goes with it and snaps hir teeth at Stiles playfully.

 

"You might just be the cutest shark I've ever seen," Stiles says to that, smiling at hir brightly.

 

It's not new for him to say something like that, he's been flirty with Kira on a few occasions, nothing overbearing or pushy, but enough to let his interest known.

 

And well, Kira hasn't been put off by it, enjoyed it really, but hasn't really had the gall to just... go for it. Until now. Today, on hir favorite type of morning, in hir favorite cafe, about to have hir favorite drink... Kira'd like to have it with hir favorite barista.

 

"Cute enough to get you to take your lunch break early and spend it with me?" hir asks,looking at Stiles from under hir lashes, feeling so thankful that there's no customers waiting to order right now.

 

Stiles positively beams.

 

"Cute enough to get banana bread with that."


End file.
